


Heroes of New York

by bettername2come



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spoilers, based on vague speculation from youtube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 08:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: Following the end of Spider-Man: Far From Home, Peter could use a private investigator. Or a lawyer. Or anyone who'll believe he's telling the truth, really.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey! There he is! It’s Spider-Man!”

Normally this kind of exclamation would be met with cheers. Adoring fans, excited children. Peter would normally stop, do some flips, maybe a few web tricks, pose for some photos. Instead, he stole a quick glance down at MJ, who looked as perplexed as he was as the crowd closed in underneath him, calling 911, sharing his location all over social media – the modern equivalent of torches and pitchforks. Shit. This was not good. He didn’t need any Peter tingle to tell him that. MJ waved her arm towards the sky. “Go!” she yelled, barely audible over the roar of the crowd.

Peter didn’t have to be told twice. He swung away, not sure where he was going but sitting outside Madison Square Garden had to be one of the worst places in the world for him to be right now. He needed to get out of the city. He couldn’t go home. They knew who he was. It would just put May in more danger. The Avengers Compound maybe – no, wait, aliens destroyed it. What was Doctor Strange’s address again? He had to have some way he could help deal with this. Or at least send Peter through a sparkly portal to somewhere safe. Was there an extradition treaty with Wakanda? Or SHIELD! SHIELD could help him. Nick Fury totally owed him a favor. It was his fault he’d even met Mysterio in the first place. And Nick Fury had never actually given Peter his number. Fury’d always called him.

He called Happy instead, who answered on the first ring. “This is bad.”

“I don’t need to be told that,” Peter said, pausing briefly to grab his bookbag off the roof he had left it on so he could change into something a little less conspicuous than a red and blue unitard.

Happy sighed. “I’m not sure how much Stark Industries can help you. We already have a dozen different government agents with warrants and subpoenas knocking on our doors. We’ve got our lawyers working on it, but…it’s tricky.”

“What about Fury?”

“I can’t get a hold of him,” Happy said. “Or Maria Hill. And the one person I could actually get through to at SHIELD said they have to conduct an independent investigation.”

“What do they need to investigate? They know about Beck.” Peter spared a quick glance down at the streets as he swung towards Central Park. People were still watching him, and it looked like squad cars were pursuing him now. Trees would make good cover, right?

“I don’t know, kid. I don’t know what the hell’s going on over there, but Pepper and I are on it, okay? We’re gonna do everything we can.”

Peter didn’t doubt that. He just wasn’t sure that would be enough.

“Wait – there might be someone who can help – Tony was looking at her before he pulled you in on the Germany thing. A private investigator with abilities.”

“You know her?”

“Only by reputation. She’s good at what she does, and she has no connections to Stark Industries. No one’s gonna think to look for you there.” Peter could hear typing as Happy looked something up. “Jessica Jones. Alias Investigations at 485 West 48th Street.”

“Okay, I’ll head there as soon as I can.” Peter almost hung up the phone before he realized he’d forgotten the most important thing. “May. Is she –“

“I’ll make sure she stays safe. And I’ll tell her that you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Happy.”

“Be careful.”

Peter reached the park and lost himself in the trees, scurrying from branch to branch until he’d made it about halfway through the park. He changed into his street clothes and left the suit and his bag hidden among the tall branches. If they did manage to get Stark Industries to give up the tracking info for the suit, he couldn’t be wearing it when they did. He slipped his cash into his pocket and flipped up the hood of his sweatshirt. He checked to make sure no one was too close by before lowering himself to the ground and going back the way he had come.

The city was abuzz with the news that Spider-Man was a murderer and a teenager, but somehow, no one noticed him walking amongst them. Then again, he wasn’t exactly climbing walls at the moment. Peter went to the address Happy had given him and caught the front door as someone was coming out. Peter had expected an office building instead of apartments and he wondered if he had heard the address right as he began walking through the building just in case. He felt a surge of relief as he spotted the door that looked like it came straight out of an old detective movie. He knocked on the door and to his surprise, it was answered immediately.

“Can I help you?” the tall woman asked with more hostility than Peter could have imagined.

“Uh, hi, I’m Peter Parker and, uh, I was wondering if I could hire you.”

Jessica looked the kid over, and her eyes lit with recognition. She sighed. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping I get enough inspiration to make an entire story out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so I guess you’ve seen the news,” Peter said. “Can I come in?”

“That depends. You a mass murderer?” Jessica said.

“What? No! Of course not!”

Jessica shrugged. “Worth a shot.” She stepped to the side so Peter could come in. She looked out into the hallway in case one of her neighbors had decided today was going to be the day they started paying attention, but it was empty. She shut the door and turned back to Peter. “So my follow-up question is ‘Are you Spider-Man?’”

“No, I don’t know why he’d claim I am,” Peter lied.

Jessica shrugged again. “Maybe he needed a fall guy and you were an easy target. Have a seat. I left my computer in the bedroom,” she said. “I’ll get it and we can do some research on this Beck guy.” Peter settle into the seat in front of Jessica’s desk. Jessica grabbed her laptop and a bottle of whiskey off her nightstand. She paused at the doorway, watching Peter fiddle with a pen on her desk for a moment, before she threw the whiskey bottle at his temple.

He caught the bottle without even looking and then turned to Jessica with wide eyes. “Are you crazy?”

“No, but you’re a bad liar. I’m amazed it took this long for your identity to get out.”

Peter grimaced. “Okay, fine. I lied about the Spider-Man part. But everything else is a lie; I’ve never killed anyone. Well, okay, I killed some aliens once, but those were extenuating circumstances.”

Jessica scoffed. “Aliens. Right.” She gestured for the bottle. “I’m gonna need that back.” Peter passed it to her, and she took a swig before setting the bottle down.

“Should you be drinking on the job?”

“Should you be running from the cops? I don’t tell you how to fight aliens. Don’t tell me how to investigate murders,” Jessica said. She reached for the phone and shushed Peter when he started to ask what she was doing.

Matt picked up on the second ring. “Calling from your own phone instead of the police station. Good sign.”

“Not as good as you’d think. I have a client who’s been accused of mass murder and terrorism. I figured he could use a good lawyer.”

“Gonna guess by the phone call that you think he’s innocent,” Matt replied.

“If he were any more innocent, he’d be a doe-eyed Disney princess,” Jessica said. Peter gave her an offended eyeroll.

Matt chuckled. “Good to know. Still, it’s a little outside my wheelhouse.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m still in court. Meet me at my apartment in a couple of hours and we can talk strategy. My place is probably a little safer than yours. Or at least has a refrigerator stocked with something besides whiskey.”

Jessica rolled her eyes, and Matt chuckled. She tried not to focus on how weird it was that he’d actually heard the eyeroll over the phone. She hung up without another word.

“Who was that?” Peter asked.

“The least evil lawyer I know. Who, ironically, actually goes by ‘The Devil.’”

“What?”


End file.
